A little fight between mates
by muggle-born slytherin
Summary: This is just my version of what Ron would do if he found out that Harry and Ginny sleeping together


"Harry, what the fuck have you done?" yelled Ron, only just entering the room Harry was currently occupying with Ginny. They quickly sprung apart from the passionate kiss they were involved in, Ginny glaring daggers at her brother. Harry already new what this was about, Ron had told him specifically never to sleep with his sister.  
  
Ron had grown over the years from being a skinny lanky redhead, to a tall bulky redhead, with the redhead anger. Harry also had undergone much change, instead of the small scrawny kid he grew up as; he was not a tall, maybe 2 inches shorter than Ron, muscly god. Ginny was now a tanned goddess with a crown of flames, and a lightly freckled face.  
  
Over the last 2 years of Harry and Ron's years at Hogwarts Harry had been dating Ginny, much to the delight of all the Weasley's except for Ron. But last night Harry and Ginny had gone on to the next step in their relationship and made love. It had been Ginny's first time and Harry's best. But this morning Ron had walked in on Harry and Ginny in bed together, not actually doing anything, but with the looks as if they already had, which was true.  
  
Harry new, from the training he and Ron had been doing with professor Lupin, that Ron could pack a mean punch and was a hell of a fighter once he had his anger roused enough. Harry could instantly tell his anger was definitely roused enough. Harry new this was going to be a fight weather he was involved in it or not, Ron was angry enough to keep hitting him anyway. So when Ron was close enough he did the only thing he thought that would help him in the situation. WHAM! Harry quickly swung his right fist into Ron's jaw, putting his whole body behind the punch.  
  
Ron's head snapped back with the power of the punch all he could see were stars, harry new he shouldn't feel good about hitting Ron but in all truthfulness, it was the best damned thing he had ever done. Although he swore he had a broken knuckle already. Harry decided he was going to use Ron's dazed state to his advantage. So while Ron was swinging away blindly, he turned to Ginny and was met with an apologetic look.  
  
"Sorry" she mumbled, eyes locked on Ron's flailing figure.  
  
"So am I, Ron's a big bloke, I really didn't want to have to do this. You should probably leave the room, this is going to get nasty." She quickly gave him an innocent peck on the cheek, glared again at Ron and left the room closing the door behind her.  
  
Ron, now longer seeing stars looked straight at Harry, the only thing Harry recognised in his eyes was the look he gave Draco Malfoy. He suppressed a shudder and raised his hands in the combat position he had been taught. oh boy, he thought this is going to be a long day.  
  
"Look Ron there really isn't any need for this to go so far" Harry said  
  
"Always the negotiator aren't we Harry. Well it's not going to work this time, I think you broke my jaw. " He snarled back.  
  
"I give up Ron" he threw his hands up in the air a "you're my best friend I'm not going to fight you. Look Ron Ginny and I love each other. Go ahead you can hit me if you want" without any further invitation Ron rocketed forward and gave Harry his own broken jaw to think about. Not stopping there he then started in on Harry's ribs  
  
Harry could feel at leat two broken ribs and was finding it hard to breath, after about five or six more punches harry had had enough, now with his own raging temper, Harry stepped out of Ron's striking distance and quickly back into it with a roundhouse kick to the jaw. Deciding he would target the already painful jaw of Ron's, he aimed an uppercut and a left hook taking Ron's already surprised feeling and manipulating it. After a few swifter blows to the head Harry drew blood from Ron's nose and lip. After seeing the first blood, Harry realised it was time to end the fight. With a quick sweep of the legs and a submissive lock on Ron's arms, harry lay on top of Ron in the middle of the floor. 


End file.
